Meu Único Desejo
by Kiah chan
Summary: Hinata já sabia o que queria do seu futuro, mas para deixá-lo completo precisava de uma certa pessoa. Só não esperava que uma intrusa pudesse se tornar um obstáculo maior que a sua timidez. NaruHina


**Meu Único Desejo**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Eu estava sentada no banco da pracinha de Konoha, tentando em vão recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido treinando com Kiba-kun. Não sei de onde ele tira tanta energia! E o Akamaru-kun também!

Respirei fundo e olhei para o céu. Acabei me distraindo com os raios de sol que batiam nas nuvens. Acabei me lembrando de uma pessoa muito especial.

Dei uma última olhada para cima e decidi caminhar para algum lugar diferente dos que eu estava tão acostumada a ir.

Enquanto andava, não pude deixar de reparar nas criancinhas que corriam alegres de seus pais, tentando escapar dos seus colos. Eu nunca fiz algo parecido com o meu pai... E queria tanto ter feito. Queria ter tido a oportunidade de fugir dele às risadas, enquanto ele vinha correndo na minha direção, preocupado se eu iria cair e me machucar. Queria ter tido esse tipo de proteção do meu pai.

Sempre quis ter uma família unida, forte e feliz acima de tudo. Aquilo era o que eu queria para o meu futuro: filhos, amor, carinho, união e um certo homem que sempre desejei desde que tinha doze anos...

- Naruto-kun...

Continuei andando, confiando plenamente nos meus pés, que me guiavam para algum lugar diferente. Perto do Ichiraku ramem, avistei literalmente o meu sonho de consumo. Lá estava ele, sorridente, lindo e, para variar, rindo de alguma coisa que uma garota falava e... Espera! Ele está rindo do que uma garota, que não é a Sakura, está falando! Meu coração deu alguns saltos. Será que era a sua namorada?

Entrei no estabelecimento sem ser percebida e me sentei em uma mesa perto da que Naruto estava. Respirei fundo e pedi apenas uma água para a garçonete, que prontamente viera me atender.

- Só uma água?

- Ahã.

Pensei seriamente em perguntar para a atendente se ela conhecia aquela garota metida a besta que estava junto do Naruto. Mas só de me imaginar perguntando, fico vermelha.

Decidi permanecer quieta no meu canto, sem chamar atenção, como sempre. Dar uma de ninja naquele momento e naquela aquela situação parecia, no mínimo, engraçado. Se Neji-niisan soubesse... Aff! Nem quero imaginar o que ele iria fazer comigo se soubesse o que estou fazendo.

Assim que chegou a minha água - Poxa! Demorou um século só pra chegar uma água! -, Naruto e a estranha saíram juntos do restaurante. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira! Aquilo era maldição dos Hyuuga, não é possível.

Bebi em um só gole o líquido inteiro, percebendo que era da torneira. Paguei, sim, paguei a água da torneira, e sai rápido de lá, ainda tomando cuidado para que ninguém, ou melhor, Naruto, me percebesse. Se descobrissem, seria o fim!

Como toda Lei de Murphy poderia piorar a situação, esbarrei sem querer num garoto que tinha corrido e capotado em cima de mim.

POFT!

- AI! Minha cabeça! Minha mãe vai me matar...

Só depois de se lamentar o suficiente e mais um pouco, ele foi perceber que estava sobre o meu corpo.

- AHHH!!!

E o infeliz tinha que gritar, ainda por cima.

- DESCULPE-ME!

É hoje que eu vou precisar comprar um aparelho para surdez aguda.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita! Vo-você está bem? Precisa de um médico? Quer que eu chame a ambulância?

Como ainda estava tonta, pois era difícil me recuperar de um tombo com um garoto histérico gritando na minha orelha, não entendi muito bem o que ele dizia. Contei mentalmente até dez e tentei pronunciar alguma coisa. O difícil foi fazê-lo fechar o bico.

- Eu estou bem sim. Não precisa se preocupar! Apenas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

- Tudo bem! E desculpe-me novamente!

Ufa... Pelo menos ele não havia gritado. Levantei do chão - ainda não tinha me levantado e o garoto tampouco se deu ao trabalho de me ajudar. Passei a mão pelas minhas roupas para tentar tirar um pouco do pó e só então olhei ao meu redor.

- Me-meu Deus.

- Hinata? Você tá bem mesmo?

Era o Naruto! Não era possível. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Lei de Murphy maldita! Ahh!

Eu só queria passar despercebida por todos, para que pudesse descobrir quem era aquela garota que estava fazendo companhia para o Naruto! Só isso! Será que uma garota não tem mais o direito de cuidar da vida dos outros? Poxa...

- Você está bem?

- To-to sim, Naruto-kun! Não precisa se preocupar.

"Porcaria! Por que eu tenho que gaguejar?" pensei.

- Poxa! Que sorte que eu te encontrei aqui! Você poderia me ajudar a apresentar Konoha para a Anne! Ela veio de outra vila e eu fiquei encarregado de lhe apresentar a cidade. Você não quer me ajudar?

- Cla-claro. Tem certeza de que eu não estou interrompendo nada?

- Interrompendo?

Foi quando a tal de Anne chegou perto do meu Naruto, digo, do Naruto-kun, colocando seu braço em volta do dele.

- Claro que não está interrompendo, Hinata-san. Muito prazer, o meu nome é Anne.

- Prazer.

Grrr! Que vontade de bater nessa sonsa! Como o Naruto-kun pode ficar tão bobo perto dela?

- Então vamos antes que escureça!

É verdade. Nem tinha percebido o tempo passar. Não acredito que fiquei todo aquele tempo espionando o Naruto! Se alguém me visse, com certeza acharia que eu sou uma kunoichi desocupada!

Andamos por toda a Konoha, apresentando cada lugar praquela metida a sonsa do caramba! Ai, que vontade de socá-la.

E o Naruto-kun, que não podia deixar de ser... Apresentou a cidade inteira para a sonsa. Detalhe por detalhe. E de uma maneira indireta apresentou pra mim também, já que não conhecia a maioria dos lugares em que visitamos. Acho que por causa disso, estou quase convencida que ser uma Hyuuga é sinônimo de "não saber andar na rua".

- Bem, pena que o passeio acabou, né, Anne?

- É... Muito obrigada, Naruto-kun! Esse foi o melhor passeio da minha vida!

Opa! Eu tô de vela nessa ceninha ou é minha impressão!? Droga... Eu mereço mesmo! Preciso lembrar-me de tirar aquela estátua horrorosa de anti-azar do meu quarto! Tô vendo que aquele espanta-mosquito só serve mesmo pra espantar mosquito!

- Hehehe! Não precisa agradecer! Só foi um passeio. Então a gente se vê amanhã!

- Tá bom então. Até amanhã!

Finalmente íamos sair de perto do hotel em que a princesinha (Levem para a ironia, tá?) estava hospedada, quando a mesma puxa a manga da blusa do Naruto e lhe tasca um beijo no rosto.

- Então, a gente se vê. Boa noite - Disse, já entrando no seu quarto.

- Boa noite!

Olhei para o Naruto. Não era possível. Aquela cara de bobo, aquele sorrisinho sem graça... Aquilo decididamente era demais para um dia.

Sai correndo de perto dele. O que eu queria agora era manter distância.

Enquanto corria, lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos e, mesmo insistindo para que elas não caíssem e eu não demonstrasse fraqueza, já era tarde demais.

Meu coração saltava e os meus pensamentos foram direcionados aos sonhos infantis que eu tinha de formar uma família. Eu era uma Hyuuga! Uma Hyuuga submetida a regras idiotas, a estupidez, a falta de carinho... Isso era ser uma Hyuuga! E era isso que o meu futuro guardava para mim.

Instintivamente parei num lugar que havia me chamado muito a atenção durante o tour que tinha feito pela Vila: um tipo de jardim selvagem, que me proporcionava uma visão privilegiada do pôr-do-sol. É, eu não me cansava de ver o sol desaparecendo pela linha do horizonte. Apesar de ser um pouco triste, já que o brilho ia sumindo aos poucos, eu imaginava que a magia daquele momento estava ali.

O sol iria sumir para mim e iria brilhar para as outras pessoas do outro lado do mundo, enquanto a lua, ainda tímida, tomaria seu espaço de direito no centro do céu e brilharia com sua luz fraca e apagada.

Era assim que eu me sentia naquele momento. Apagada, fraca... E triste, por saber que o meu sonho de ficar para sempre com o meu príncipe encantado era tão impossível quanto à lua ficar perto do sol.

- Bonito, né?

- Ãhn?

- O pôr-do-sol...

Desde quando o Naruto estava ali?

- Aqui é o meu lugar preferido. Eu venho aqui para pensar sobre a vida.

Tratei logo de enxugar meu rosto discretamente para que ele não notasse, mas o movimento não passou despercebido dos seus olhos.

- Por que você saiu correndo?

- ...

Naruto olhava para mim, esperando alguma resposta que certamente não viria. Sabendo disso, acabou por desviar o olhar para o final daquele espetáculo da natureza.

- Sabe, Hinata-chan... Durante o passeio você ficou muito estranha. Não sei o que está acontecendo e creio que não seja da minha conta, mas se você precisar de alguma coisa... sabe que pode contar comigo, né?

Acenei com a cabeça. Não tinha a mínima coragem para olhar nos seus olhos. Aquilo, para mim, era pior situação em que eu poderia ter me metido.

Naruto foi se aproximando, bem lentamente, como se cada passo fosse uma forma de pedir permissão para prosseguir. Permissão que não foi negada.

- Hinata, olha pra mim... - Disse calmamente, levantando meu queixo para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. - O que está havendo? Você sabe que se estiver acontecendo algo, eu juro que...

- Naruto - Respirei fundo, impedindo que minha voz tremesse. - Eu te amo demais - Falei baixinho, como um sussurro. Não sei da onde havia tirado aquela coragem, mas era incrível! Sempre que estava perto dele, meu espírito se enchia de segurança.

E ele permanecia calado, olhando fixamente em meus olhos, analisando-os para ter certeza de que eu não estava brincando. Aquela cena me deixou extremamente nervosa. Minha respiração foi se acelerando e eu senti o meu rosto pegar fogo. Agora Uzumaki Naruto me daria um belo chute na bunda!

- Eu também te amo, Hinata-chan!

Naquele momento, o meu mundo rodou. Minhas pernas fraquejaram muito e, se Naruto não tivesse me segurado pela cintura, com certeza eu teria me esborrachado no chão. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo!!!

Ele nem esperou alguma coisa da minha parte, pois, com certeza, mesmo sendo meio tapado, sabia que não viria. Tomou meus lábios em um beijo doce e tranqüilo, apenas aproveitando cada sensação que aquele simples contato fazia.

Assim que nos faltou ar, Naruto respirou fundo e colou sua testa na minha.

- Eu quero tudo com você, Hinata-chan... Quero poder compartilhar tudo meus medos, felicidade, insegurança... Absolutamente tudo! Eu te amo demais!

- Naruto-kun... Eu... Eu prometo que nunca, em hipótese alguma, me separarei de você! Porque você é tudo o que eu sempre quis ter...

**FIM!**

**Não liguem para o título u.ú Eu sei que está terrível, mas tudo bem, né?**

**Mas uma vez, obrigada Motoko-sensei XD Pode ficar tranqüila que todas as minhas fics serão betadas por você!!! (Não dá mais pra você escapar!! e,e) **

**Essa fic é a minha primeira tentativa de NaruHina! Tomara que não tenha ficado tão ruim assim... Então me falem o que acharam dela!! n.nb**

**Beijos!!!**

**E até a próxima n.nv**

Kiah chan 


End file.
